


Remember When

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Coma, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Memories, Phlochte - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Ryan has a car accident and Michael doesn't know what to do with himself.





	Remember When

Michael didn’t think it was that bad. Ryan had been in car accidents before, but mainly just little fender benders or stupid things like that. But never in a million years did Michael think he’d be standing outside of the ICU, looking at the battered mess that was his husband. He had been wearing his seatbelt, which saved his life, but he had been texting, which put him in this position. He had been text Michael. If he would’ve known…

“You can go in.” A kind nurse said, rubbing his arm some. “There are some rules, but nothing major. Someone will just let you know if they need you to step out for tests or something like that.” Michael nodded.

“Do you know when he’ll wake up?” He asked before going in. The doctor had just talked to him, but he had been too out of it to pay attention. She smiled softly at him.

“He could wake up now, or in days. It just depends on him. Michael nodded.

“Thank you for your help.” He said. She nodded and left. He seriously debated for a good five minutes on if he should go into the room or not. Finally, he made his legs work and he slowly found himself standing in the room, staring at Ryan’s body.

“Ry…” He whispered softly. “Why? You know better. You should’ve told me you were driving. You could’ve called me instead…” Michael ran a shaky hand on his face. He set in a chair by Ryan’s bed. “Baby, I love you. I can’t lose you. Please just wake up…”

But he was just met with silence. He sighed, figuring as much. He settled into his chair and closed his eyes, getting a few moments rest before the mothers and siblings showed up, worried and probing.

****

Every day for the next week, Ike would show up, make Michael go home to shower and eat, and would keep watch over her son until Michael came back. Normally, it was only about an hour or two, except for that one Tuesday when he fell asleep waiting for the shower to heat up. He had been so mad at himself. Because Ryan could’ve woke up in that time and he hadn’t been there…

“Honey, everything will be okay.” Ike said, wiping her eyes. “I have a few appointments to get to. Will you be okay?”

“Yeah. Thank you for everything.” Michael smiled softly at her. She hugged him.

“That’s what family is for.” He smiled softly at her before she left. Michael took his seat by Ryan’s bed again, holding his hand. The bruises on Ryan’s body were darkening, but the cuts and scrapes were all starting to heal. He just wished that the damage to his brain would heal so Ryan would wake up.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Michael asked, running his finger on the wedding band on Ryan’s finger. “You were arguing with the coach about something. Fresh out of the pool at Florida.” Michael laughed some. “You asked me how I could swim in the winter because everything freezes in Michigan. I knew right then and there that you were the person I wanted to marry.” Michael squeezed his hand some. “And remember when we went out on our first date and literally half the swim team decided to go eat at the same restaurant that we were at. Just to spy on us. And Nathan literally jumped up and cheered when I kissed you. Connor and some of the others passed money off to each other.”

Michael smiled fondly, remembering all these events of his and Ryan’s life together. Even sleeping, Ryan managed to make Michael smile.

“And that time after we got engaged. We were talking about having kids and you suggested that we keep some nieces and nephews for the weekend, just to try it out. And Kristin was the only one brave enough to let her kids for a weekend. I remember you started crying about not knowing how to change diapers and your niece rubbed your arm and said ‘But Uncle Ryan, I’m potty trained’. And then you were like ‘She’s growing up so fast!’.” Michael laughed.

“And then there was the day you turned thirty. You were not happy about it at all. You always were the type of person that used to think that thirty was so old.” Michael laughed. “We went and saw a movie and had dinner. You fell asleep during Guardians of the Galaxy, even though you were excited by the fact that there was a talking raccoon and a talking tree and they were friends. You were snoring so loud that the lady next to us almost hit you with her Doctor Who umbrella. I called you old man all the time after that until we saw it again and you actually stayed awake. You might have had to drink about two cups of Starbucks, but you were awake.”

Michael stared at Ryan, willing him to wake up. He had hoped that his babbling about life events would do something.

“The day we got married was the best day of my life. I remember hearing you call down the hall for Gene and Devon to help you with your tux. You said you looked like James Bond. I was just glad your sisters went with you to pick it out, or you might have come to the wedding in one with a magician’s cape or one of those powder blue ones with the ruffle shirt.” Michael laughed at the thought. “When I first saw you that day though, I almost couldn’t catch my breath. You stole it. I couldn’t believe how amazing you looked. I mean, you always look amazing, but there was something about our wedding day that made you look even better.” Michael kissed his cheek gently. “I’m going to close my eyes for a moment. Just wake me if you need anything.”

“M’kay old man.” Ryan groaned softly. Michael thought he was hearing things, letting his eyes fall closed. Only for them to snap open again quickly as he felt Ryan gently squeeze his hand.

“Baby?!” Michael said, jumping up. Ryan groaned again at the loudness in Michael voice. He slowly opened his eyes. It took a moment to get them to stay open, but it was the second most beautiful sight Michael had ever seen. “He’s awake! He’s awake!” A nurse came in then to check on Ryan and to alert his doctor. Michael had to stand outside while they checked him out. He texted everybody while he waited, posted a picture of his smiling face on Instagram, and even made a post on his rarely used Facebook page. He had to let everyone know. His husband was alive and okay.

After a while, Michael was allowed back into the room. Ryan was propped up, sipping some water from a little plastic cup. The lights were dimmed and the blinds were closed. Ryan’s face lit up as he saw Michael.

“Hey Mike.” He said softly. Michael came over, wrapping him in a bear hug.

“Don’t you dare ever do that to me again.” Michael said, burying his face in Ryan’s short hair. “I couldn’t live with myself if I knew you died texting me.”

“I’m so sorry.” Ryan said. “I don’t normally text and drive. I’m not that irresponsible. But my day had just been so bad and talking to you makes it better.” Michael just held him close to him. He didn’t want this to be a dream and Ryan was really gone. They set there in silence for a while, just holding on to each other. Finally, Ryan broke the silence. “Hey Mike?”

“Yeah?” Michael asked.

“You talk a lot when you’re nervous.” Ryan chuckled. Michael lightly tapped his arm but smiled.

“I’m just glad you’re here to listen to it.” Michael kissed him gently. “I love you Ry.”

“I love you too Mike.” He smiled and kissed him back, ready to go home so he could sleep in Michael’s arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
